the_stickworld_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dolph Dundgren
"Farewell, brother." Dolph's last words to his brother before sacrificing himself. Dolph Dundgren, also known as The Dark Magician, is the secondary antagonist in The Cliff. First appearing in The Cliff 4.2, he is shown leading an army of magicians who are set on making a new cliff and an artificial soul container to revive The One. Historyhttps://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=1 Before the Cliffhttps://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=2 Before the events of The Cliff, Dolph lived with his brother and father, along with an unnamed mother that has never been seen in the series. After Rolph became the Overseer, it is unknown where he went, except for the fact that he spent the rest of his life training magic and becoming the most powerful known magician in the Stickworld. The Cliff 4.2https://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=3 The Dark Magician first appears in the Cliff 4.2, getting into a short fight with a Legend Magician. Afterwards, he goes to his magicians and kills a Master Magician with his level 8 magic, after the magician comments on his powers. The Cliff 4.4https://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=4 The Dark Magician appears again in The Cliff 4.4. After Lolph arrives at their artificial cliff, The Dark Magician fights him. It appears Lolph is gaining the upper hand, until The Dark Magician uses his darkness-veil trick and almost kills him. The Dark Magician doesn't finish him off, as he comments that he has a "better use for him" later. The Cliff 4.5https://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=5 The Dark Magician appears in this April Fools episode as well. The Cliff 4.6https://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=6 The Dark Magician appears yet again in The Cliff 4.6, with only a minor role, just commanding his magicians to rebuild The Cliff. A few of his magicians are missing, and the rest report that they went after Lolph, The Dark Magician gets mad at the group of reporting magicians, and presumably kills all of them. The Cliff 4.8https://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=7 In this episode, The Dark Magician sends nearly all of his remaining magicians to delay Lolph, including the most powerful of them, the Illusion Magician. The Cliff 4.o The Dark Magician appears here too, commenting to a Legend Magician that he "needs Lolph to be even stronger than him" for The One to be revived. The Cliff 5https://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=9 This is his first major role in the series, first getting reports from a Legend Magician. Afterwards, he realizes that they need more than 100 souls to revive The One, and he kills the magician. He then sends The Super Retarded Magician to fix the soul container. After the container reaches 200 souls, he appears at The Cliff and makes the container invisible shortly before Lolph arrives. He then talks to him through 6 illusions, which then come together to form him before the battle starts. At the start of the battle, Lolph gains the upper hand until The Dark Magician uses the darkness trick again. To his surprise, Lolph manages to counter the darkness veil, commenting on Lolph's power. Lolph just calls him a "whiny little *****", leaving him in slight shock for a short time. The battle continues, and as Lolph is about to win, he uses "True Darkness", making him even more powerful than Lolph. After The Dark Magician gains the upper hand, and calls Lolph "brother" again. Lolph gets mad at this, and learns to mimic the darkness-veil that The Dark Magician originally used. The Dark Magician has no way of countering his own trick, so he loses. He then sacrifices himself to revive The One. Later, after Lolph becomes the new Overseer, the soul of The Dark Magician uses True Darkness on The One, making him as powerful as Overseer Lolph, which culminates in the ultimate showdown that decides the fate of the entire Stickworld. Powers and Abilitieshttps://the--cliff.fandom.com/wiki/Dolph_Dundgren?action=edit&section=10 *Magic Dolph has a wide range of powers, having every known magician technique. *Level 8 Dolph has magic level 8, meaning his magic attacks are extremely powerful, even enough to one-shot Legend Magicians. *Techniques Dolph's techniques inclue tri- and penta- shots, fast-movement, burst-shots, illusions and many more. With these powerful techniques combined with his unlimited stamina, he is a powerful force to be reckoned with. *Unique Skills He also has as a few of his own, including the darkness-veil and True Darkness, a spell that makes the target 50% stronger and increses their magic power level by 1. He can also use True Darkness on others, and after death. *True Powers With True Darkness activated, he achieves magic level 9, the highest possible for a stickman. He also gains the ability to control his magic, similar to what a Myth Magician does. *Overall With a power level of 7500 and a magic power level of 9, he is the second-strongest magician that isn't an Overseer, only surpassed by Pewdiepie, with a power level of over 9000. Trivia *There is a magician based off of him, the Shadow Magician.